Peacock y Star Fox
by Luka-sama
Summary: Adrien intenta procesar que la chica que encandila a todos en su clase, también es Peacock, el héroe pavo real que salva Paris desde hace dos años y compañera de Ladybug como Chat Noir. Al igual que le tocara comprender que ser un héroe no es algo fácil. Au Kwami Swich.


_Tengo una tendencia a explorar mundos alternos en mis historias. En esta ocasión no solo había leído una historia en inglés, si no que me aparecieron varios Fan arts de cambios de Kwami. Si bien para mi Marinette es la perfecta Mariquita, también me gusta como ella podría verse bien con los demás Kwami._

 _Ya explore mundos donde tiene a Plagg y Nooroo, así que este turno le toco a Duusu. Si bien es un Kwami con el cual no conocemos mucho, eso es lo divertido de probar nuevas cosas._

 _Miraculous no me pertenece._

 **Peacock** **y Star Fox**

Marinette tenía diez años cuando encontró aquel extraño broche, había salido de un pésimo día de colegio donde conocía al horror que la acompañaría por muchos años, Chloé Bourgeois. Mientras caminaba regreso a su hogar, había visto al lado del colegio en medio de unos arbustos, una luz brillante y jurado escuchar un sollozo lejano. Con cuidado tomo el broche que parecía tener la silueta de las plumas de un pavo real.

Le hubiera gustado devolverlo.

Pero no sabía quién era el dueño.

Al llegar a su casa le indico lo sucedido a sus padres, estos le dijeron que no se preocupara que las personas perdían cosas todos los días.

No muy convencida termino con el broche en su habitación, en medio de su escritorio.

Fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse…raras.

Durante las noches Marinette escuchaba sollozos, lo cual le había hecho salir corriendo donde sus padres en más de una ocasión. Estos le indicaban que no pasaba nada, pero eran tan reales que le costaba pensar que eran parte de su imaginación. También había momentos donde juraba ver una sombra azulada en el borde de sus ojos, antes de voltearse y no encontrar nada. También las guayabas estaban desapareciendo de la refrigeradora, además de otras frutas.

Sus padres comenzaban a preocuparse, al notar que pasaba incluso cuando Marinette se marchaba a clases.

¿Un fantasma?

Paso un año entero durmiendo casi con sus padres, siendo la burla de sus compañeros y pensando seriamente en mudarse.

Cuando apareció.

—¿Qué eres?—pregunto Marinette ahora con once años, al ver la silueta de un pequeño ser azulado frente a ella.

Tenía lágrimas saliendo de su cara, que parecían brillar. Además su cola era muy bonita de grandes colores azulados.

Si era un fantasma.

Al menos era muy bonito.

No por eso bajo peligrosamente el rodillo de pan de su padre, previniendo cualquier movimiento del nuevo ser.

—Mi nombre es Duusu, mi portadora me perdió hace un año cuando estaba escapando—musito el pequeño ser cuando se pudo controlar.

¿Portadora?

Luego de comprender que este ser en realidad existía, que comía guayabas y que era quien generalmente lloraba todas las noches. La mayor y más sorprendente historia se revelo frente a sus ojos.

Duusu era un Kwami, una antigua deidad que conformaba parte de otras deidades conocidas como Miraculous. Que habían existido casi desde el principio de los tiempos, también sobre como su anterior portadora, había tenido que salir del país, pero en medio de la persecución, termino perdiendo a Duusu en medio de una batalla. Al parecer el broche bonito que había encontrado hace tanto tiempo, era el Miraculous del pequeño Kwami.

—Era preciosa, con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, la mejor Peacock que pude tener—hablo Duusu alegre.

Era un tema que le gustaba.

Marinette miro el broche confundida.

—¿Por qué tuvo que irse?—pregunto con curiosidad.

La riada de Duusu se oscureció.

—Hay un mal suelto en este mundo Marinette, mi portadora era una digna pavo real, que fue a buscar la solución—

Asintió confundida, acariciando el broche.

Luego dejo que Duusu hablara y hablara, también que llorara y riera. Tenía emociones muy fuertes, lo cual provoco que durmiera hasta altas horas de la noche, pero por primera vez en un año, su sueño fue tranquilo.

.

Duusu le indico que ella sería su nueva portadora un mes después de su llegada, dejando a Marinette confundida, ya que aún era una niña. Si bien Duusu admitió que era mejor dar los Miraculous a portadores de mayor edad, comento sobre no saber dónde estaba el guardián y que Paris ocupaba que Peacock regresara. Al parecer el número de crimines se había disparado y era algo que Duusu no toleraba.

—Mi anterior portador y yo teníamos limpia esta ciudad, no puedo creer que en un año pasara esto—hablo indignado el Kwami.

Marinette le ignoro siguiendo dibujando, un hermoso vestido con el diseño de un pavo real.

—No tengo pinta de héroe, solo soy torpe—aclaro con un suspiro.

Las palabras de Chloé aun presentes en su cabeza.

Duusu giro a verle con un porte serio.

—Si bien admito que no eres aun del todo compatible, creo que serás un buen pavo real, además que con el tiempo iras adoptando las características que un Peacock debe tener—hablo Duusu con ojos llameantes.

Marinette tuvo miedo de preguntar a que se refería.

.

Al final no duro más de una semana en aceptar el entrenamiento que le dijo Duusu, si bien era una niña, el pequeño Kwami le dijo que toda persona entrenada podría ser un héroe. Si bien tenía miedo al principio y estaba aterrada, descubrió que rápidamente podía adaptarse. El transformarse y tener un disfraz, era similar a cuando diseñaba un vestido, siempre le hacía sentir hermosa y segura, así era Duusu. Su traje parecía una segunda piel de color azulado como el Kwami, en la parte posterior parecía tener un plumaje de pavo real que podía protegerla como un escudo, además que su cabello se soltaba en medio de la transformación, con un leve brillo escarchado en el. Sin olvidar su hermoso antifaz, azulado con colores brillantes.

No duro cinco segundos transformada, cuando cayo de bruces en medio de un callejón, con un morete en su rostro durante toda la semana.

Ocupaba entrenamiento.

Efectivamente durante un año al menos, comenzó a entrenar sin meterse en la acción, cada noche en medio de la ciudad de Paris.

Sus plumas de la espalda servían como escudo, también como cada pluma podría fácilmente ser usada como espada o cuchilla dependiendo su largo. Lo bueno de Duusu era su habilidad de volar, sin duda era el mejor sentimiento del mundo. No eso, Duusu también le indico que los kwamis proporcionaban una fuerza extra en cada humano y velocidad, la cual comenzó a formar.

También podía curar heridas leves, los pavo reales eran asociados con la vida, lo cual le daba poderes curativos.

Era genial.

.

Había algo raro en su forma civil, si bien sabía que como aspirante a Peacock era llamativa a la vista, como Marinette no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos, pero paso. La gente la miraba al caminar, mucha gente comenzó a saludarle y siempre parecían embobados frente a ella. Se sorprendió cuando al cumplió doce años, Kim se le declaro con una rosa frente a medio salón, si bien lo rechazo, este no pareció abatido, si no que siguió su comportamiento de obvia atracción. No solo Kim u otros chicos valientes, algunas chicas también habían sido osadas en declararse.

Pero cuando un día Chloé llego a guiñarle un ojo, casi quiso vomitar, porque era Chloé.

—El pavo real siempre despierta un encanto en los demás, todos se ven atraídos a ti inevitablemente, aunque principalmente cuando estas transformada para permitirte ayudar a otros, llevar tanto tiempo con mi Miraculous también paso los efectos en tu identidad civil—explico Duusu cuando le pidió explicaciones.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces es por el Miraculous solamente?—pregunto más abatida de lo que hubiera querido.

Duusu la vio con pena, antes de posarse en su cabeza.

—Claro que no, el Miraculous solamente despierta tus habilidades latentes. Si bien siempre mis pavo reales son admirados cuando despliegan su plumaje, siempre hay diferencias, tu eres una de los pavo reales que ha despertado más este aspecto porque ya eres una chica sumamente hermosa—

—¿Todos pasaran por eso a mi lado?—

—Es una carga claramente pesada, pero es para ayudar a otros. Pero si te lo preguntas, solo hay una persona a la cual no podrías encantar—

—¿En serio?—

—El portador del Kwami del zorro no caería en tus efectos—

—¿Por qué?—

—Los Kwami somos deidades, exceptuando la pareja perfecta que forman Tikki y Plagg, los demás generalmente somos emparejados entre nosotros, exceptuando a la abeja que siempre se sacrifica por la colmena. Mis pavo reales siempre han hecho parejas preciosas, con la multiplicadora mariposa o con la dureza de la tortuga, pero entre todas las combinaciones, la que más se asemeja a Tikki y Plagg es la combinación del zorro y el pavo real—

—…—

—Veras el zorro es astuto y engañoso, pero aun así no puede caer ante la hermosura del pavo real. Mientras que el pavo real no puede ser engañado por el zorro y es identificado con la vida, muy al contrario de como indican que el zorro está asociado a la muerte—

—Es muy complicado—

—No te preocupes Marinette, puede que sea parte de mi culpa la carga de encandilar a todos a tu alrededor. Pero piensa que de esa forma cuando seas un héroe no dudaran de ti y podrás ayudarlos con facilidad—

Marinette suspiro pensando en las palabras de su Kwami, tenía razón, pero no por eso sería menos duro.

.

Poco después Peacock dio su primer paso en Paris como héroe, si bien tenía solo doce años, había entrado con mucha convicción en medio del asalto al banco cuando supo que había rehenes. No fue su mejor entrada y había tropezado diez minutos después de entrar en acción, aun así se aseguró de proteger a todos los civiles. Usando sus plumas como escudo, atacando con saltos mortales (gracias años de gimnasia rítmica) logro desarmar a los ladrones.

Cuando termino una pequeña niña, a la cual había protegido de un disparo, toco su mano viéndola con ojos grandes y brillantes.

No solo ella.

Todos los rehenes la miraban con la boca abierta.

Se hubiera sonrojado como era su naturaleza, pero ahora era Peacock un héroe, que debería dar confianza. Dentro del broche en su pecho, Duusu se hincho de orgullo diciendo que un pavo real era hermoso, digno y confiado de su fuerza.

—Fue un placer ayudarte preciosa, recuerda que siempre puedes contar con Peacock—dijo guiñándole un ojo a la niña.

Esta le brillaron más los ojos.

A lo cual Marinette supo que había hecho lo correcto.

.

Peacock rápidamente fue conocida por todo Paris, siempre en la noche como una vigilante, había detenido tantos robos como intentos rebeldes, hasta una vez había detenido un barco lleno de drogas. Todos en Paris la amaban, si bien no era un héroe que salía mucho ante las cámaras, en algunas ocasiones se había visto de lejos en los tejados en medio de presentaciones importantes, siempre protegiendo a los ciudadanos si algo llegara a pasar.

—Es hermosa—dijo Adrien una vez que la vio por televisión.

Había detenido a un autobús sin frenos de caer al rio, por lo cual cuando una chica había estado en el asiento saludo, esta le regreso un saludo tranquilo.

Una sonrisa preciosa.

Alya la dueña del PeacockBlog, había gritado alto sin importarle que fuera escuchada por cientos.

En otra parte de esa misma habitación, Gabriel Agreste miraba furico el televisor con las noticias. Ver a otra persona utilizando el Miraculous de su desaparecida esposa, solo le hizo saber que su elección de recuperar los Miraculous de la mariquita y el gato negro, comenzaría pronto.

.

Cuando Marinette vio por primera vez a un akuma, supo que la idea de que Paris tuviera un héroe, era muy útil cuando había un súper villano suelto. Duusu le había explicado que era peligroso incluso para ella, dado que la única con poderes de purificar era la mariquita, no tendrían mucha oportunidad. Pero era Ivan, su compañero de clase, algo tosco pero de buen corazón. Ella no podía dejar a la injusticia suelta, así que se lanzó al ataque, fue una real estupidez cuando este la mando volando.

Pero Paris la estaba viendo.

Ella no se rendiría.

Luego de una gran batalla, logro hacer que Ivan soltara el objeto que lo convertía en akuma, como bien Duusu le explico. También logro romperlo y atrapar ágilmente la mariposa morada, en medio de sus manos, antes de meterla dentro de una pequeña burbuja de plumas que invoco con dificultad. Con la pierna herida y varios raspones, logro llegar a su casa donde encerró a la mariposa morada dentro de un tarro de cristal.

—Duusu…¿qué haremos?—pregunto preocupada.

El Kwami quedo en silencio.

—Nooroo es el Kwami de la mariposa, quien puede crear guerreros como el que vimos…alguien está usando a Nooroo de mala forma—hablo con pesar y como si quisiera decir más cosas.

Marinette suspiro.

.

La primera vez que Marinette conoció a Adrien Agreste, no fue la mejor para ella. Claro que conocía al hijo de su diseñador favorito, no por nada desde que Chloé quedo encandilada por su persona, había presumido de conocerlo muchas veces. No era el hecho de que fuera un chico nuevo, fue la mirada de completa felicidad al verla y sus mejillas rojas al conocerla, claramente afectada por el encanto del pavo real. Así que hizo lo que siempre, mostro una leve sonrisa amable y se encamino a su asiento detrás de él, junto a Alya.

La chica blogger que siempre la seguía como héroe y que había salvado en más de una ocasión.

—MARINETTE—chillo Chloé estampando su mejilla con la suya.

Era increíble como alguien que la había odiado tanto, ahora parecía besar el piso por donde pasaba. Si bien al principio fue algo refrescante, ahora era difícil controlar su incomodidad. Lo peor es que casi con un año como Peacock, se había acostumbrado a la muestras de cariño de todos.

.

—Marinette es una gran diseñadora, también cocina fantástico, además que aparte de mi es la chica más hermosa del salón—expreso Chloé cuando Adrien le pregunto por la chica después de las clases.

Su corazón latía al pensar en la chica.

Aun así era…sospechoso.

Vale que no conocía nada de relaciones sociales y que era un total novato en hacer amigos, Nino le había aceptado con gran dificultad.

Además había jurado amar a Peacock el héroe de Paris.

Aun así al ver a Marinette, inmediatamente su interior se había calentado, había sentido que flotaba a su alrededor, como si hubiera sido una polilla que va directo a la luz. Era algo raro de explicar y no pensaba que estuviera enamorado, pero se había encandilado por la chica de una forma que era tan, improbable.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Incluso Chloé quien generalmente rechazaba a cualquiera que no fuera rico, estaba encandilado con ella.

Miro sospechoso a Marinette que hablaba amablemente con Alya, la chica la abrazaba con fuerza y esta no parecía afectada, también pronto se unió Rose quien parecía emocionada de hablarle y Juleka siempre tímida, también suspiro cuando Marinette la saludo.

.

Paris tuvo dos nuevos héroes.

Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Ladybug era una chica de piel morena y larga cabellera algo rojiza con el borde negro, quien tenía un gran temperamento pero era la encargada de limpiar a los akuma. En cambio Chat Noir aunque si bien era moreno, su cabellera corta era castaña y desordenada bajo las orejas de gato. Ambos solían trabajar bastante bien juntos, aun así si bien Peacock era la veterana, los dejaba hacerlo todo, pero siempre cerca de ellos ayudándolos cuando más lo necesitaban.

Adrien le hubiera gustado tener esa vida.

Ser un héroe.

De esa forma podría estar al lado de Peacock y ayudarla.

Pero no era él quien se balanceaba por los edificios de Paris.

.

—Creo que esto es tuyo—hablo Marinette ofreciéndole un cuaderno que había dejado en el aula.

Se sonrojo a tope, viendo de reojo como Nino también parecía embobado con Marinette.

Quiso decirle algo.

Pero solamente acepto el cuaderno mudo.

La chica se marchó tranquilamente.

—Es preciosa—dijo Nino en un suspiro.

Tenía toda la razón.

.

La profesora dejo libre la elección de parejas, si bien Adrien pensó que Nino podría acompañarlo, supo que la profesora se equivocó cuando ella misma cambio de idea cinco minutos después. Cuando casi toda la clase entro en una campaña mortal por ver quien hacía pareja con Marinette, esta tranquilamente no dijo nada, solamente los tranquilizo a todos de forma más efectiva que la profesora.

Tenía un talento la chica para eso.

Todos la escuchaban.

Todos querían verla.

Todos querían ser su pareja.

—Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupaing-Cheng—exclamo la profesora al final de la clase.

Adrien se hizo pequeño, sintiendo como toda la clase quería matarlo con la mirada.

.

—Admito que no soy muy buena en física—hablo Marinette tranquilamente en su habitación.

Él casi se hiperventila.

Era tonto e estúpido, ya que la chica estaba totalmente relajada a su alrededor y sus padres habían sido las personas más amables del mundo. Pero él no dejaba de estar encantado con la chica, pero de una forma extrañamente mágica, incluso casi en contra de su voluntad.

Como modelo había visto muchas chicas guapas, si bien Marinette les gana a todas físicamente y más como persona, nunca había sufrido tanto estar cerca de alguien.

Esta como si viera su lucha y comprendiera que pasaba, había dejado la habitación para ir por unos bocadillos.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Un pequeño ser azulado algo familiar salió del bolso de Marinette con un bostezo, aparentemente había estado durmiendo. Cuando se volteo flotando y lo vio a los ojos, estos se ensancharon como los suyos, antes de gritar, el grito más horrible y doloroso que sus oídos pudieron recibir.

.

Si bien era obvio que Marinette estaba enojada, uso su poder especial para tranquilizar al pequeño de nombre Duusu. Luego dejando de lado la tarea que se suponen debían hacerlo, lo calmo a él y comenzó a explicarle su historia. Decir que se impresiono por que la chica que tanto había encandilado a todos era Peacock, fue una mentira. La chica de la cual estaba enamorado como héroe, resulto ser una chica totalmente encantadora como civil.

—Es el poder del pavo real, nos hace irresistibles para los demás—explico Marinette con una mueca en su rostro.

Duusu se ocultaba entre el cuello de la chica, dándole una mirada anhelante, lo cual no tenía sentido porque no se conocían.

¿Verdad?

En su mente un pequeño destello de su infancia, le hizo jurar haber visto a un ser como ese antes en su casa, pero no tenía sentido al descubrir su verdadera naturaleza.

—Entonces que me gustaras es debido al poder del pavo real—admitió algo apenado.

Aun así Marinette no se inmuto.

Acostumbrada a atraer la atención.

—No te sientas mal, en el último año y medio me paso muy a menudo—

—Ya veo—

—Pero en realidad creo que eres un buen chico, ahora que conocemos mi secreto probablemente seas el único amigo real que puedo tener—

El rostro de Adrien se sonrojo como un tomate, aun sin poder evitar sentirse atraído por la chica. Esta sonrió dulcemente, diciéndole que no se preocupara, a lo cual el bufaba estresado.

Era tan humillante.

.

Conocer la verdadera identidad de Peacock tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, una ventaja es que ya entendía por que la chica a veces solía llegar tarde, ya que eran generalmente asociados a problemas con akuma o accidentes que vería más tarde en las noticias. Por suerte el poder del pavo real, solía hacerla no verse tan involucrada con los castigos. Una clara desventaja es que cuando Marinette llegó y lo saludo, de la forma más sincera que con otros, se ganó casi el odio de la mayoría de su clase, incluso Chloé.

Marinette era la chica más popular del colegio, por eso cuando comenzó a disculparse con todos (quienes siempre la disculpaban) para estar cerca de él, provoco que ya que nadie odiaba a la chica, lo vieran con malos ojos a él.

Un cambio nuevo, ya que siempre él era quien solía atraer la atención de todos.

Era refrescante hasta cierto punto.

Él no comento nada al respecto, pero obviamente Marinette lo noto.

—Si quieres podría no tratarte tanto, así la mayoría tarde o temprano dejaran de actuar así—musito la chica con pesar.

Se alarmo.

Eliminando el hecho de que aún tenía una clara atracción por la chica, había sido su primera amiga sincera aparte de Nino, quien era de los pocos que no estaban enojados con él y o animaba al ser los primeros que trataba tanto a Marinette.

—No te preocupes Mari, no me molesta, tu eres mi amiga no importa que digan los demás—hablo rápidamente asustado.

La chica pestañeo unos momentos.

Antes de sonreír tiernamente.

Las mejillas de Adrien se sonrojaron gravemente.

.

—Conocí a la madre de Adrien—hablo Duusu un día que Marinette le encontró viendo fijamente a Adrien.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron.

—La madre de Adrien era la anterior Peacock—exclamo la chica con sorpresa.

Duusu solo sonrió levemente.

—Adrien era una monada de niño, cuando era pequeño pensaba que yo era un amigo imaginario, jugamos largas tardes antes que se durmiera profundamente como un bebe. Los polluelos de mis portadores son igualmente amados. La madre de Adrien era un digno pavo real, carismática, que atraía a todos y era una hermoso modelo—

—Supongo que yo no me puedo comparar—

—Admito que el Miraculous perfecto para ti debió ser la mariquita, eres creativa y adorable como Tikki, pero ahora eres mi pavo real y no puedo estar más contenta de tener una portadora como tú—

—Duusu—hablo conmovida cuando el pavo real se restregó en su mejilla.

Prometieron no decir nada Adrien por ahora, Duusu parecía pensativo sobre el asunto y era mejor no presionar nada ahora, ya que este también desconocía la ubicación de su madre.

.

Adrien gimió alarmado cuando Peacock apareció a media noche en su ventana, Duusu salió disparado cuando Marinette perdió el conocimiento, con una fuerte herida en su costado derecho. El Kwami había explicado como ambos en medio de una patrulla, intentaron detener a unos asaltantes, pero este de último momento había atacado a Marinette por la espalda.

—El pavo real es el curador de los Miraculous, por eso suele estar un poco lejos de la batalla listo para ayudar, pero cuando es herida es peligroso—hablo Duusu llorando sus lágrimas de colores.

Adrien no era un experto en medicina o vendajes.

Además tuvo que quitarle la camisa a la chica.

Su rostro jamás había sido tan rojo.

La herida era escandalosa y le había llevado a perder mucha sangre, pero luego de lavarla como pudo dentro del baño, suspiro al ver que no ocupaba una sutura del todo y unos vendajes podrían ayudar. El cuerpo de Marinette se había desplomado por la falta de sueño en sus exámenes finales y las patrullas como Peacock.

Mientras la curaba y limpiaba todo rastro de sangre, noto con dolor como el cuerpo de la chica, estaba lleno de cicatrices.

—Antes que apareciera Ladybug con la cura milagrosa, Marinette y yo estuvimos en muchas peleas donde no pudo ser curada milagrosamente—explico Duusu al ver a la chica luego en la cama de esta dormida con unas ropas de él.

Suspiro tocando la mejilla de la chica, quien estaba algo pálida.

Se veía preciosa con el cabello suelto, pero no combinaba con su tono pálido y algo bajo de peso.

Estaba preocupado por ella.

Ojala pudiera ayudarle.

—Me gustan tus ojos—hablo de pronto Duusu viendo al chico.

Adrien le vio sorprendido.

—Tus ojos muestran un amor sincero, me gusta como ves a mi pavo real, un pavo real no muestra su plumaje a cualquiera—expreso Duusu acomodándose al lado de Marinette.

¿Amor sincero?

Claro que apreciaba a Marinette como una gran amiga, compañera de video juegos, de películas, incluso le había logrado convencer de ver anime para hablar juntos. Pero estaba claro que su atracción era solamente por el poder del pavo real.

Se fue a dormir en el sillón.

Ser el mejor amigo de un súper héroe, no era fácil.

.

—Es estúpido, obviamente debe elegir a Lucy—gruño Marinette luego de convencerla de ver Fairy tail con él.

Si bien siempre se veían en la casa de la chica y en ocasiones en la suya, la mayoría de veces era a media noche cuando ella pasaba a patrullar, o de fijo no iba a patrullar.

Marinette expreso que Ladybug y Chat Noir también ocupaban crecer, si bien siempre los ayudaría, era obvio que la conexión de ambos no era con ella, si no entre ellos. Por lo cual los dejaba ser a ambos, mientras que ella solamente era su guardián.

Era triste, pero no tanto, al menos así ambos pasaban tiempo juntos.

—Lisanna es su amiga de la infancia, oye no me mires así, también soy team Lucy en parejas de Natsu, lo que quiero decir es que ambos son amigos—

Marinette le tiro una palomita en la cara con un puchero, lo cual le hizo reír.

—Más te vale quede con Lucy o te mostrare lo aterrador que puede ser Peacock—

Adrien solo rio con fuerza.

.

Marinette estaba dormida en medio de clases, fue una suerte que ambos terminaran emparejados en química, no tanta para sus compañeros, pero era claro que la chica le costaba la materia y él era uno de los mejores después de Max, el cual ya tenía como pareja a Kim. Con un rápido empujón la chica se levantó, justo a tiempo que la profesora volteo, ambos rieron nerviosos, provocando que la profesora alzara una ceja y volviera a lo suyo.

Ambos suspiraron.

Apenas a tiempo.

.

—Daaaaaaame—dijo Marinette con un puchero que debía ser ilegal.

Es solo el encanto del pavo real.

Solo el encanto…solo el…

Abrió un ojos notando los ojos celestes de la chica brillar, lo cual era injusto, era ilegal tener unos ojos tan hermosos como los suyos.

Gruño bajando sus papas fritas, Marinette chillo emocionada antes de tomarlas y comer en grandes cantidades. Era obvio que estaba en su ciclo menstrual, pero había aprendido de la vez anterior a jamás comentarlo en voz alta.

Duusu lo miro con una sonrisa, le bufo negando la idea del Kwami.

No estaba enamorado.

Todo era culpa del pavo real.

.

Este pudo haber sido el peor villano que creo Hawk Moth desde su aparición en Paris, además eran tres villanos al mismo tiempo, pero uno con poderes de fuego estaba acorralando a Marinette. Adrien miro enojado como Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban enfrentando a la otra pareja, pero Marinette, quien estaba herida por la patrulla del día anterior, estaba en problemas.

Ocupaba ayuda.

La ocupaba ahora.

Sin importarle que era un civil, iría ahí con tal de ayudarle. Ágilmente se escapó de su casa, era astuto en eso de escapar y sabría que mentira decir con tal que nadie lo detuviera, ya luego vería que diría.

Mientras corría ignoro al anciano de camisa hawaiana que lo había estado observando por un mes, ignoro como este al tropezar sin culpa con él, metió una cajita dentro de su pantalón, mientras corría asustado donde su amiga.

No hasta que llego a la lucha, cuando sin querer tropezó y la caja termino volando frente a él.

Pestañeo confundido tomándola, sabiendo que ocupaba ayudar.

Pero la caja había terminado abierta y un collar apareció frente a sus manos.

Un collar de cola de zorro.

.

Marinette gimió cuando una nueva quemadura apareció sobre su traje, estaba tan cansada y no podía utiliza su habilidad sanadora o solo tendría cinco minutos para irse, esa habilidad era para curar a mariquita o Chat Noir si ocupaban ayuda. El pirómano alzo una mano listo para acabar con ella, pero antes que pudiera disparar, una flauta bastante larga muy similar a la de Volpina (un akuma que termino siendo su compañera nueva de clases que rápidamente se encariño con ella) lo desvió y luego lo pateo en la cara.

Unos ojos verdes pronto estuvieron frente a ella con cara de preocupación. Aunque ya era raro ver a un chico de trajes naranjas y una gran cola afelpada.

—¿Marinette estas bien?—pregunto preocupado.

Un corto circuito apareció en su cabeza.

¿Alguien sabía su identidad?

Pensó primero aterrada, antes de ver bien los ojos verdes y asimilar que solo una persona sabía sobre quien era ella.

—¿Adrien?—preguntó incrédula, a lo que este sonrió zorrunamente.

Si, era Adrien.

—Este zorro está encantado de servirle princesa—

Si…ahora si confirmaba que era Adrien.

.

Star Fox (Marinette gimió indignada cuando Adrien uso el nombre de su juego de wiiu) fue el héroe del día, usando el poder de sus ilusiones para ayudar a Ladybug a capturar a los tres akuma y salvarle el día. Si bien Ladybug y Chat Noir parecían indecisos por los asuntos ocurridos con Volpina, Peacock intervino diciendo que conocía a Star Fox y era de confiar.

El dúo tuvo que aceptarlo, antes que Star Fox tuviera que huir para que ellos no descubrieran su identidad civil.

.

—¡SOY UN HÉROE!—grito esa noche en la patrulla, mientras Peacock lo miraba tranquilamente sentada en un techo.

Dejo que el chico saltara emocionado, había conocido a Trixx su Kwami, quien era una monada y algo maliciosa. Había hecho casi veinte insinuaciones de ellos en dos minutos. Así que para escapar decidieron ir a patrullar, Ladybug y Chat Noir suspiraron al verlo, pero ella anuncio que se haría cargo de su adiestramiento y sería una gran adicción al grupo.

Ambos encandilados por el pavo real, terminaron aceptando a duras penas.

—Creo que deberías gritarlo más alto, aún faltan varios ciudadanos para escucharlo—le indico con una sonrisa burlona.

Este la vio con un puchero.

—Vamos mi señora, ahora que soy un héroe puedo ayudarte, además el conocernos en nuestra identidad civil nos ayudara—

—Compañero en la vida civil y en la de héroes, que duro—

—Oye eso me lastima, te aprovechas de que me encandilas con tu poder de pavo real para molestarme—

Adrien supo que había dicho algo raro cuando Marinette en su forma de héroe se paralizo, antes de verlo con confusión en sus ojos. Había notado que estaba demasiado excitada porque él fuera el elegido del zorro, pero no comprendió de que trataba.

—¿Encandilado con mi poder de pavo real?—pregunto esta confundida acercándose a él.

Las mariposas fueron igual de fuertes que siempre o más, su rostro se sonrojo y gruño al ver los ojos celestes de la chica.

Era preciosa.

Siempre tenía ese efecto al acercarse, pero hoy especialmente era más fuerte.

—No puedes estar afectado por el poder del pavo real, eres el portador del zorro—dijo Marinette casi en pánico.

De forma simultanea ambos kwamis terminaron la transformación, mientras Marinette parecía ver a Duusu en busca de una explicación, Trixx simplemente estaba revoloteando a su lado con una gran confianza, como si llevaran años siendo compañeros y no solo unas horas.

—¿De qué habla Trixx?—pregunto a su Kwami, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

—Bueno se sabe que Ladybug y Chat Noir son un perfecto equipo, compañeros y opuestos que se complementan perfectamente. Dentro de los kwamis hay miles de combinaciones exceptuando a la mariquita y el gato negro quienes están siempre destinados. Aun así mientras que el pavo real siempre encandila a los demás para poder ayudarles, nosotros los zorros no nos vemos afectados por sus encantos, somos astutos, tramposos y dueños de ilusiones, una ilusión del pavo real no puede afectarnos—explico Trixx.

Duusu le vio indignado.

—No es una ilusión, mi pavo real es hermosa—contrataco el Kwami furioso.

Trixx rodo los ojos divertida.

Adrien puso una mano en su mentón.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que en el momento que te convertiste en mi protegido, los efectos del pavo real no sirven en ti, así que si aun sigues viendo a Marinette como una chica hermosa, eso ya son tus verdaderos sentimientos—

Trixx había sido sincera, letal y al punto con su última declaración.

No tardó más de unos segundos captar lo que eso implicaba, provocando que su rostro se volviera rojo como un tomate. También noto que por primera vez, vio un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Marinette al comprender que sus sentimientos, al parecer eran totalmente reales.

—Oh—gimió de forma estrangulada.

Marinette soltó una gran risa.

Al parecer ambos comprendiendo lo que significaban esas palabras. Miro algo tímido a Marinette, quien le sonrió con ternura antes de poner una mano en su hombro. Ellos seguirían siendo mejores amigos, ahora compañeros de combate y estaba seguro Adrien, ahora que sus sentimientos eran reales, algo más en un futuro.

Pero por ahora…

Ese fue el principio de las aventuras de Peacock y Star Fox.

 **Fin**

 _Si bien pensé en dejar a Adrien como Chat, no me calzaba. Para cada mariquita hay un gato negro, por lo cual al cambiar Marinette, inmediatamente Adrien debe cambiar ya que estan destinados. La idea no fue totalmente mía en algunos aspectos, pero intente hacerlo todo lo original posible._

 _Me encanto imaginar a Star Fox como nombre que usaría Adrien, todo un Geek en video juegos. Los portadores de Tikki y Plagg serían Alya y Nino obviamente._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
